thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Search for Sam
The Search for Sam follows Adamus Sutekh, who returns to Ashwood Estates when Number One begins to fade from his mind. After he learns openly betrays his people and finds the sole surviving member of the "Greeters," Malcolm Goode, Adam chooses to officially leave the Mogadorians behind and help the Garde. Description=In this heart-racing 144-page companion novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, discover what happened to Malcolm Goode—the one human on Earth who can help the Garde learn the truth about their past and help them save our planet. No one has seen Sam Goode's father, Malcolm, since he mysteriously disappeared years ago. Sam had always fantasized that he was abducted by aliens. But that was before he knew the truth: aliens do exist, and some of them seek to destroy our world. That was before he himself became another one of their captives. Now father and son are both missing. . . . But when a rogue Mogadorian named Adam, who now has Number One's memories, decides the only way to make up for his past atrocities is to return home and infiltrate the Mogadorian stronghold, he'll find the key to saving both Sam and Malcolm's life. |-|Setup=Malcolm Goode had been a conspiracy theorist. He had a son, Sam Goode, in whom he inspired an interest in aliens. One day, he mysteriously disappeared, leaving behind only his glasses and his truck. His son believed that he had been abducted by ailiens. Number Four had moved to Paradise, Ohio. He had befriended Sam Goode and Sam once saw him using his Lumen. Four went to Sam`s house. Sam pointed a gun at him. Four told Sam that he was an alien, told him the truth. Sam helped Four rescue Henri and train his telekinesis. Sam participated in the battle at Paradise High School and left Paradise with Four and Number Six. He developed a crush on Six. Number Four read the letter Henri wrote to him before his death, which explained that Malcolm Goode was a Greeter (a human who had met the nine Loric children on Earth) and said that he possibly had been abducted by the Mogadorians. Sam went with Number Four to reclaim Four`s Chest, but was captured. Adamus Sutekh had betrayed the Mogadorians. He had had an operation attaching him to the dead body of Number One. He saw things from a Loric perspective and realized that the Mogadorians were in the wrong. He woke up after a three year coma and found that their consciousnesses had been combined. He was able to communicate with her and had inherited her memories. He tried to save Number Two and Number Three, but was unable to. His adopted brother Ivanick Shu-Ra pushed him off of a ravine. He almost died. But not quite. |-|Plot=One pushes Adam to leave and they wind up in a small town in Kenya. Adam is doing volunteer work and becomes reluctant to leave. Adam notices that sometimes she disappears. He asks where she goes. "Nowhere," she says. She controls his body. Adam goes back to Ashwood Estates and finds that his father denied his betrayal and he is believed a hero. His father gives him another chance and Adam is assigned to go through the Internet and flag anything pertanent to the Mogs or the Lorien. They are ranked hourly in the group of twenty based on accuracy and speed. Number One is fading inside of his head. He is trying to find a way to preserve her. Malcolm Goode is shown to Adam, in a cyrogenic chamber. Adam eventually just decides to not flag anything. He goes through all of the information and throws away all of it. He has an accuracy of only eleven percent, but is still ranked in first place. His father gives permission for an operation to get Number One`s memories onto disk, which would kill Adam. One takes control of Adam`s body and overpowers the Mogs. They go back in the machine and One kisses Adam, before transferring her Earthquake Generation Legacy to him. Adam frees Malcolm Goode and they escape, using Adam`s new Legacy. Malcolm carries Adam out. Adam and Malcolm become friends. Malcolm helps Adam train his Legacy and tries to remember things. He remembers his son and they go to Malcolm`s house. They find out what happened there and about Sam`s disappearance. Adam and Malcolm go to a base in Dulce and Adam tears it apart. They get Sam out but Adam is seperated from Malcolm and Sam. The book ends when Adam fights and causes an explosion. CharactersCategory:The Lost FilesCategory:BooksCategory:The Lost Files: Secret HistoriesCategory:Adamus Sutekh * Adamus Sutekh * Malcolm Goode * Number One (Dead body) * Andrakkus Sutekh * Sam Goode Category:Novella